


When the Spotlight Hits You (You're All I See)

by antijosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, cross posted from tumblr, i dont even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antijosh/pseuds/antijosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"when the spotlight hits you, you're all i see"</p><p>“Why am I friends with you again?” Seungkwan asked Hansol as he regretted every single life decision he had made that had led him to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Spotlight Hits You (You're All I See)

“Why am I friends with you again?” Seungkwan asked Hansol as he regretted every single life decision he had made that had led him to this point. He was standing in a long-ass line to get into a shady looking nightclub that they just  _had_  to go to because “Seungkwan do you understand how much I love S.Coups he is my rap hero and he never has showcases here we have to go.”

So here he was, in front of a club he had no interest in entering, after sneaking out of the house on a school night just to go see his best friend’s favorite rapper.

When they finally managed to get in, they got stamps on their hands to make sure they couldn’t buy any drinks. “So they’ll let kids into a club after curfew but god forbid they let them drink alcohol,” Seungkwan remarked sarcastically.

Hansol didn’t hear– he was too focused on working their way through the crowd so they could get closer to the stage. Hansol was full of energy, while Seungkwan just let himself get dragged along. He was into singing ballads–the only time he rapped was when he was trying to make Hansol look bad. Needless to say, rap wasn’t really his thing.

However, he couldn’t stop himself from staring when the spotlights finally turned on and the rapper was revealed. He was blonde and tall and broad and everything Seungkwan liked all rolled into one. He was good too–Seungkwan could see why Hansol liked him so much. There were two other performers on stage with him, but Seungkwan paid them no attention. He was fixated on S.Coups.

At one point, S.Coups squatted down and reached his hand out. It hit Seungkwan that he should try and touch him, so he did. Their fingertips brushed, and Seungkwan swore he saw S.Coups wink at him before jumping back up and into a new verse.

Seungkwan spent the entire show fixated on S.Coups. He laughed at his bad attempted at aegyo and swooned at his rapping. He could feel a crush developing, and he wanted to do nothing to stop it.

Seungkwan felt sad when it was time for the show to end and the performers said goodbye as the lights dimmed. He stared at the spot on the stage that S.Coups had left vacant for a minute until he felt Hansol tug on his wrist, pulling him towards the exit. However, the crowd was so thick that Hansol lost his hold and they were separated. Seungkwan shrugged it off; they would find each other again outside.

“You, fluffy brown hair,” a deep voice said suddenly from behind Seungkwan, and he felt his arm being grabbed as he was dragged out of the horde of people and into a corner. He momentarily thought he was getting kidnapped, until he spun around and saw that it was one of the other people that had been on stage with S.Coups.

“I gotta make this quick. S.Coups hyung- Seungcheol- wants you to call him sometime. Here’s his number. Just- use it well okay? I’m sure you’re a nice guy but hyung has the tendency to fall in love at first sight. If you’re not interested, don’t lead him on,” the rapper said as he pressed a slip of paper into Seungkwan’s palm.

Seungkwan was taken aback, and wanted to say something, anything, but the unknown rapper had already pushed him back into the crowd rushing towards the exit. Seungkwan clung tightly to the scrap of paper in his palm.

He found Hansol again once they were outside (as he had predicted). “Wasn’t it great? I told you you would love it!” Hansol was practically buzzing with adrenaline and left over excitement.

“Yeah,” Seungkwan replied, only half paying attention to Hansol. He was still focused on the feeling of the paper in his hand and if it was real or not.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. Seungkwan managed to sneak back in without his mother waking up and promptly went to sleep (not before saving the number in his phone under “Seungcheol <3”, however).

The next day at school, Seungkwan felt like a zombie. His mother had to force him out the front door, at which point he was met by an overly-awake Hansol. Hansol talked most of the walk to school, and Seungkwan just tuned him out. It was too early for him to be dealing with this.

As they neared school, Seungkwan finally let Hansol’s incessant voice float through his ears.

“Whose number was that you got last night anyway? It seemed like it was really important,” Hansol asked.

“How did you know I got someone’s number?” Seungkwan snapped back.

“Whoah, calm down. You dropped it, remember? Then you freaked out until I handed it back. Man, you must have been really tired last night.”

Thinking back, Seungkwan could vaguely remember dropping the paper at some point. He groaned internally. Now he had a responsibility to tell Hansol what had happened.

“So whose number was it?” Hansol prompted.

“One of the other performers have it to me and said it was S.Coups’s,” Seungkwan replied, and Hansol laughed.

“Stop joking and just tell me who it is, Boo!”

“I’m serious! He said S.Coups–well he called him Seungcheol–wanted me to call him,” Seungkwan countered.

“Well have you called him yet?” Hansol asked excitedly. “This is the best day ever! Does he want to date you? Will that make him my hyung?”

“No I haven’t called him yet,” Seungkwan said.

“This is my chance to meet hyung! You have to call him, please?” Hansol began to pout, and Seungkwan just rolled his eyes.

“I’ll do it later, we have to go to class now,” Seungkwan argued.

He thought about it all day. It was nice to know that Seungcheol had noticed his infatuation at the concert, but Seungkwan couldn’t help but wonder as to where it might go. Hansol kept shooting him glances all day, which Seungkwan skillfully ignored. He tried to focus on his classes and work, but all he really wanted to think about was what he was going to say to Seungcheol when he finally called him.

Finally, the dismissal bell rung and Seungkwan bolted out the door. He managed to lose Hansol on the way out, something he did not feel bad about. Hansol had other friends he could walk with, and it would keep him from harassing Seungkwan about Seungcheol all the way home.

Seungkwan debated calling Seungcheol as soon as he got home, but he decided to wait a little bit so as not to seem desperate (even though it had already almost been 24 hours since he had first gotten Seungcheol’s number anyway). After dinner, he couldn’t procrastinate any longer. He took a deep breath before he flopped down on his bed and finally mustered up the courage to hit the call button. It rang a few times before a familiar voice came through the phone.

“Hello?” Seungcheol asked.

“Hi, uhm, it’s me. Fluffy brown hair, from last night’s show?” Seungkwan said awkwardly.

“Oh you called! I wasn’t sure you would,” Seungcheol laughed.

“Did you want me to?”

“Of course I wanted you to. So what’s your name?”

“I’m Boo Seungkwan,” Seungkwan answered, feeling a bit more at ease from how relaxed Seungcheol was.

“Well Boo Seungkwan,” Seungcheol said. “You are very cute and I would like to get to know you better. You up for getting breakfast tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Seungkwan replied just a little bit too quickly. “That would be really nice.”

“I’ll text you the address, okay? For now, goodnight, Boo Seungkwan,” Seungcheol said smoothly.

“Goodnight,” Seungkwan said quietly. Seungcheol hung up with a click, and Seungkwan sighed loudly, grinning at the ceiling.

His next thought was how the hell he was going to hide this from Hansol.

***

Seungkwan stood in front of the mirror, nervously messing with his hair. He wanted to look his best for Seungcheol and their date that morning.

Suddenly the door opened, and Hansol poked his head in. Seungkwan didn’t bother to think about who let him into his house. At this point, Hansol could walk in at any time and Seungkwan’s mom would probably welcome him in and offer him food.

“What do you want?” Seungkwan asked, already annoyed by his presence.

Hansol grinned as his slipped a black cd case into Seungkwan’s back pocket.

“When you see hyung, give him this,” he said.

“What is it?”

“My mixtape.”


End file.
